Around the World
by BelleBailey
Summary: Don goes missing. So Charlie and the gang to go four to state to find him. MAJOR CROSSOVER. FOR NCIS, CRIMINAL MINDS, CSI:MIAMI, CSI: and MAYBE CSI:NY. Charlie and Amita fluff. Sorry bad at summarys. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1: Los Angeles

-1I don't own NUMB3RS.

Chapter 1: Los Angeles

The FBI building was busy. Everyone was running around. There was only one missing person on the TVs. That was a fellow agent. Special Agent Donald James Eppes. Everyone was working hard trying to find him. Megan decided not to tell Charlie, Don's brother, but they did tell Alan, Don's father. She was worried that if Charlie knew, he would work himself to death.

"Megan, we haven't had any luck yet. You?" 

"Nothing," Megan responded to another FBI agent: David.

"Now, remember, not a word to Charlie," Megan said with a cold voice.

Suddenly someone burst through the doors. A man with black, curly hair raced up to Megan, with Colby following close behind.

"Where's Don? I haven't seen him in a week." 

Megan sighed. She motioned Charlie to Don's office. Then mouthed to Colby: 'thanks for keeping him out of the building!'. Charlie was already in the office, pacing to and fro.

"Charlie, why don't you sit." 

"Where is he," Charlie said with a cold voice.

Megan was pulled off of her train of thought because of the sudden tone of his voice.

"He was kidnapped." 

"What?!" 

"Charlie..." 

"Why didn't you ask for my help? Didn't you think my math could help find him?" 

"We asked Larry and Amita to help us. Unfortunately, they failed." 

"Megan, he's my brother, why didn't you tell me? What about my dad, does he know?" 

"Yes." 

"Then why couldn't you tell me!!!?"

Megan stepped back. Colby rushed through the office door. David followed. Megan shooed Colby and David out of the room. When they were gone, she turned back to him.

"Charlie, we know how you act when you're worried. I told them not to tell you." 

"Why?" 

Charlie was yelling now. He took a step closer to her. Megan moved back and was almost up against the wall.

"Megan, why?"

"Because, you would make yourself sick. I thought it would

be best because we didn't want you to get upset." 

Megan gave a sympatric face. Charlie's face softened. He realized that he shouldn't have yelled at her for worrying about him, and looking out for him as a brother, like Don would.

"I'm sorry for yelling. Thanks for caring, but I still want everything about his case." 

"Okay." 

Megan and him walked out of the office and over to Megan's desk. Once she handed the files to him, he ran out of the building. Colby and David walked up to her.

"I thought you weren't going to give him anything," said

Colby.

"Let's face it. We don't know anything about Don's

whereabouts. I think Charlie will take this like a grown up

and he might even find something we didn't."

The next day. Don had been missing for one week, seven days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, and 604,800 seconds. Charlie had been going over all of the possibilities that Don was still alive. He hadn't gotten any sleep that night. Alan tried bringing him food, but he refused to eat it. Charlie had fallen asleep at 6:00 in the morning. The night before Charlie told his father that he needed to be at the FBI's office by noon, unless he was working on the solution.

It was 11:30 before Alan noticed that Charlie wasn't leaving. He ran up to the solarium, but he wasn't there. Next he tried Charlie's bedroom. Still he wasn't there. Alan was sure Charlie didn't leave the house. He started to look in every room. Finally, Alan found Charlie asleep in his brother's old bedroom. Alan hated to wake him, but he knew Charlie would be even more upset if he didn't. He walked up to his son and tried to shake him gently awake.

"Charlie? Charlie?" 

"Is it time to go to work?" 

"Yeah, son. You have to go see Megan about your latest

case." 

Alan stopped. "Latest case." Was Don just a case now? A case

that if they didn't solve would soon be forgotten. But

somewhere in his gut we knew they would find Don.

"Charlie, come on. Get up." 

"Why?" 

"You have to go help Don." 

Charlie shot straight out of bed.

"Donnie! I have to find him!" 

"Charlie, I know what you have to do, but you have to calm

down." 

"I'm sorry, dad."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, I'm fine. I have to go. Bye." 

Charlie quickly packed his things and ran out of the house,

before Alan had a chance to say 'bye'. Alan was worried that if they couldn't find Don, Charlie would take the same route he did when his mother died.

Charlie quickly ran to the FBI building. He raced up the stairs, because he thought the elevator was too slow. When he got to the eighth floor, he was surprised to see that no one was there. He walked in farther and saw that Larry and Amita were quietly sitting and waiting.

"I tried my best, but I'm afraid I couldn't find any math or physics that would help find Don." 

"I'm worried about Charlie and him." 

"Me too." 

"Well, thank you, guys." 

Amita and Larry turned around to see Charlie walking up to

them. They jumped about a foot when they heard him speak. Amita got up off of the desk and hugged Charlie, which he returned.

"Charles. Megan told me you were going over the files. Any

luck?" 

"No."

Amita and Larry sighed. They started to give up. Suddenly

Megan, Colby, and David came almost **through** the doors.

"Charlie, I have some good news and some bad." 

"Let's start with the bad," he said in a dull voice. 

"Don's not in L.A. any more, but the good news is that

someone saw a man match his appearance in Las Vegas." 

"What?" 

"Yeah, so they need at least two people from the FBI to go

up there. So Granger and I are going to be leaving in four hours." 

"I'm going with you." 

Charlie stood. His face was stern. It showed no emotion.

"Charlie, I don't think..." 

"Agent Revees, may I talk to you in private." 

"Of course." 

Everyone watched them walked away. Colby and David gave each

other looks and shrugged.

Charlie and Megan walked into the nearest enclosed office. After they entered, it was quite for a few moments. Megan opened her mouth to say something a couple of times, but closed it right away.

"I'm going with you." 

"Charlie, I think you should stay here with your father. It

would be best." 

"I'm going."

"Charlie, you already found out math isn't going to help.

Now, why do you want to come."? 

"Because if...when you find him. I want to be there."

"For him?" 

Charlie shakes his head. Megan thought for a minute.

"Alright, but you have to listen to me. If I tell you to

stay somewhere, you stay." 

Charlie turned to face her. He had a grin on his face. 

"Thank you." 

TBC………………………………...

Please review. Next chapter soon if you want it. Like it or Hate it please tell me. When the story is finished MAJOR CROSSOVER. There's the only warning you're going to get.


	2. Chapter 2: Las Vegas

-1Chapter 2: Las Vegas.

I don't own CSI: and NUMB3RS.

Megan, Charlie, and Colby were on their way to Las Vegas. Charlie and Alan had had an argument only moments before. Alan told Charlie that he should stay, but soon gave in, because he understood that Charlie wasn't a baby anymore. Alan had drove Charlie to the airport, then asked Megan to make sure he ate and took car of himself. Charlie might not be a baby, but he sure wasn't good at taking care of himself.

Megan and Colby went over the files of the people Don put in jail. A list three miles long. Most were still in jail when they checked the prisons. In Las Vegas, they were going to meet up with a Captain Brass, along with the Las Vegas crime lab. When they arrived in Vegas, Megan searched for Captain Brass, while Colby stayed with Charlie.

"I don't need to be babied, Colby." 

"Sometimes you do." 

"Not funny."

"Don't worry, Charlie. We'll find him." 

"I know." 

Colby smiled.

When Megan returned, seven people followed her.

"Captain Brass, this is Agent Colby Granger and Dr. Charles Eppes, Agent Don Eppes' brother. Charlie, Colby this is Captain Jim Brass." 

Both of them shook his hand. He began to introduce the others.

"This is Gil Grissom," the man had a beard. He looked the oldest

"Catherine Willows," the woman had blonde hair.

"Warrick Brown," the man was African-American.

"Greg Sanders," the man with dirty brown hair. He looked the youngest.

"Sara Sidle," the woman had dark brown, straight hair.

"And Nick Stokes," the man had a mustache.

"Why don't we head to the crime lab?" 

They drove over to the crime lab. The trip was quite. Megan didn't know if she should say anything about Don while Charlie was sitting next to her. So she kept her mouth shut and looked out the window. To get to the crime lab from the airport they had to go through the city. They saw the MGM, casinos, and many bars. Megan was thankful that she didn't live in Vegas, too much of a party life for her. She laughed to herself at the thought of Charlie living in Vegas. He wouldn't fit in, he spent too much time at home with his math. She knew Colby would fit in by the look on his face as they drove to the crime lab. Actually it was probably not enough of the party life for him. As they arrived at the lab they saw that Eckley was running toward them as they left the car.

"We have a DB. You six are the lucky CSI's who get him." 

"Does _he _have a name?" asked Warrick.

Megan could tell by Warrick's voice, that he didn't like this Eckley guy. 

"Yeah, it's Ray Vieleye."

"Where is he," asked Nick.

Eckley gave a small laugh.

"Your not going to believe this: he's in front of the police station."

"What is he doing in front of the police station?" 

"Dead, Grissom."

Grissom gave him a small smirk. They headed over to the police station, which was right next door. Megan kept an eye on Charlie as they approached the DB. Charlie started to turn back. Megan followed him.

"Charlie, are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don told me you don't like to see dead bodies." 

"It's because of when my..." 

"When your mother died," she said when she realized that he

couldn't finish the sentence. 

"Yeah." 

"Why don't you just stay here, okay? But stay in sight." 

"Thanks, Megan." 

"No problem."

Megan walked over to join the others. Nick and Sara were on their hands and knees collecting evidence.

"We sent the bullet that was in him, to trace."

On cue, Eckley's cell phone rang.

"Eckley. Yeah. Thanks." 

"Sara, he actually said 'thanks' to someone," whispered Nick

in Sara's ear.

She giggled. Megan was being very observant. Since she arrived in Vegas. Nick and Sara were very close, while everyone stayed very distant from Eckley. Then she turned her attention back to Eckley.

"That was Trace. They said that the bullet matches a bullet in the FBI database. The name of the man was Tyler Redlery." 

Megan quickly grabbed her phone, while Eckley left for another case. Brass walked up to her and waited for her to finish her call.

"Agent Reeves." 

"Oh, sorry. I called one of my fellow agents. He said that

Tyler Redlery was someone Agent Eppes put in jail." 

Grissom's cell phone rang. He was only on it for a minute, before he quickly ran up to Megan and Brass.

"A caller said that they saw Tyler Redlery and Agent Eppes in Vegas." 

"So Redlery must have kidnapped him." 

"Don's still alive?" 

Megan turned around. Before she could speak her cell rang. It was David. She whispered as she talked to David. She kept looking back and forth at Charlie. She hung up the phone and turned to everyone.

"David said that Redlery told Don he would get revenge, when Don captured him three years ago." 

"Oh, god." 

Everyone turned their attention to Charlie. Megan walked slowly up to him. She put her hands on his shoulders. She whispered something to him. He nodded his head. There was a long awkward silence. Thankfully, Brass's cell phone rang. He talked to the other person for a while

Meanwhile, Catherine, Grissom, and Warrick where collecting evidence. Colby gave Grissom a strange look, when he saw him sniffing the evidence. Nick laughed and explained it to him. Nick and Sara stopped collecting the evidence because the lab was cutting back on overtime (Eckley's idea) and their sift was over. When they finished with the crime scene, Catherine, Grissom, and Warrick headed to the lab. And instead of Megan, Colby and Charlie going to a hotel, Sara offered Megan to stay with her, while Colby and Charlie stayed with Nick at his house.

Everyone got a good nights sleep which was good after what Megan was about to tell them, ten o'clock the next morning. She had gone to the police station and meet up with Brass who help her with the files on Ray Vieleye. Everyone met up with them after lunch, where Megan got to give them the bad news.

"I have bad news," said Megan. 

Charlie sucked in air. Colby patted him on the back.

"That was a friend of mine: Special Agent Gibbs. He said that Ray Vieleye and Tyler Redlery were in the navy together. He also said that Agent Eppes was seen in Virginia." 

"Oh, brother," Charlie sighed.

"I guess were heading to Virginia now," said Colby.

"We'll have to send one of you guys with them," Brass said

to the CSI's. Brass turned to the CSI's.

"Who wants to go?"

Nick, Sara, and Greg volunteered. Catherine and Warrick gave an almost quite chuckle. Nick, Sara, and Greg gave them a weird look. Megan made the plans for all six of them to head to Virginia.

TBC………………………………...

Please review. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Sometime this week I can promise. Between now and 1200 am Sunday morning. Still trying to work CSI:NY in it.


	3. Chapter 3: Virginia

-1Chapter 3: Virginia

I don't own NUMB3RS, CSI:, NCIS, Criminal minds.

The next day, the six of them were almost in Virginia. The flight was very long. Everyone had hoped Charlie would eat something, but at least Megan got him to get some sleep. As soon as he was asleep, Megan just stared at him. His face was pale, there were bags under his eyes, and he looked thinner. She was worried. She had hoped that he would be better by the time they got back to L.A. If Amita saw him like this, it would break her heart.

Within a few hours, they landed in Virginia. Megan tried to wake Charlie, but he wouldn't wake up. It took Colby about 20 minutes to get him up. Meanwhile as they exited the airplane, there were five people waiting for them in some kind of office, ten miles from the airport.

"Gibbs, their plane was a little late. So don't get mad at me. I'm just the messenger."

Gibbs hit the man in the back of the head. The guy rubbed his head, he had a hurt look on his face.

"That hurt, Boss." 

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

"Who's coming again," asked Ziva.

"Agent Revees and Granger, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Greg

Sanders, and Dr...Hey!"

Gibbs saw them entering through the elevator. Megan was about to speak to him, but Charlie walked right pass her. He gave the much older looking man a friendly hug.

"Charlie, nice to see you again." 

"Nice to see you, too, Jethro." 

"Are you doing alright?" 

Charlie tried to change the subject.

"Where's Agent Todd?" 

Gibbs looked at the ground. He inhaled and then looked up.

"Ari, the guy you helped us find once, we were looking for him again and a sniper killed Kate." 

"I'm sorry, Jethro." 

Charlie noticed that Megan and Colby looked confused.

"Remember I consult for a lot of people. Well that's how

come we know each other." 

McGee and Tony walked up to Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie. I thought once you left, you would be smart

enough to stay away, because of DiNozzo." 

"What do you mean 'because of me', Probie?" 

"Nothing." 

"Agent Gibbs, I'm Megan Revees, this is Agent Colby Granger,

and Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, and Greg Sanders." 

They shake hands.

"You said that Agent Eppes was spotted here." 

"Yes, along with Tyler Redlery. He was spotted a few hours

ago. After you left." 

Director Jen Shepard walked up from behind Gibbs. 

"Hi, I'm Director Jen Shepard." 

"Hi." 

"Agent Gibbs, Revees. I got a phone call from another FBI

agency here in Virginia. They are profilers. Their coming here to help. I've worked with their once. Their damn good." 

"Thanks." 

Megan and Colby followed her to her office to hear more about the profilers that were coming. Suddenly, they heard Ziva scream. From where they were standing, all they could see was MeGee and Ziva kneeling on the floor, with Tony blocking their view to whatever was on the floor. They ran up to them. Nick was the first one there. Charlie was lying on the ground, unconscious. Jen went to go get Ducky. Nick, with Tony's help, took Charlie down to Ducky's autopsy room. Gibbs followed them.

"Duck, what's wrong?"

"Well, if you would leave, I'll find out what's wrong." 

So Tony and Colby walked out, but Gibbs stayed. 

"Keep us informed." 

"Of course."

Gibbs walked out and joined the others. Colby and Megan had

just arrived. Gibbs told them that Charlie had collapsed and

was in the autopsy room. They waited for only ten minutes.

When Ducky came out, Megan ran up to him.

"Dr. Mallard, how is he?" 

"He'll be fine. Once we get food in him and he gets some

sleep. Palmer, could you go get some food for Dr. Eppes." 

Palmer left and the rest of them, expect for Megan, went

back to the office.

"Agent Revees, you can go in and see him if want." 

"Thank you."

After Ducky left, she walked carefully walked in. She didn't

want to wake him. He was almost unrecognizable. His cloths looked almost two times his size. Palmer came in, but Megan didn't notice.

"Agent Revees, here's the food Dr. Mallard asked for." 

"Thank you." 

Megan walked over to the table where Palmer placed the food.

There was some soft food, soup, drinks, and a couple of

solid foods. She took out a banana. She attempted to wake

him up.

"Come on, Charlie. Dr. Mallard said you need to eat." 

"Not now, Megan. I'm tired." 

"I know you are, but you're too thin. You need some food in

you." 

"Okay, I'll try." 

"That's better." 

Megan helped Charlie sit up. His eyes were still closed. Megan took the skin off of the banana. She broke it into very small pieces, like what a mouse would eat. She had to force-feed him. She was worried about him. She was worried about Amita, again, when they would go back to L.A. Soon half the banana was gone. Charlie lied back down. He stared at the ceiling.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" 

"I'm sorry I worried you guys. It's my fault that this

happened. Maybe I do need babied." 

"You just need to take care of yourself better. Get some

more sleep. You need it." 

"Thanks." 

She left him. When she got back to the office, there were

three more people.

"Agent Revees, this is Jason Gideon, Spencer Reid, and

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau. They are profilers." 

They shake hands. Megan noticed that the man name "Spencer"

was reading faster than anyone she ever met.

"Can you read that fast?" 

Spencer opened his mouth to say something, and then changed

his mind.

"Yes, I can read this fast."

He continued to read over the files. Meanwhile, Gibbs and

Colby were out talking to the Q.V.P.D. who had seen Don and

Redlery. Colby, Gibbs, Gideon, and Nick went after the

sightings of Don. They returned in ten hours. They were

tired and they didn't have any luck finding them.

Megan was reading over the files with Gibbs, Gideon, and Spencer who, of course, was almost done with his pile and was reading over the others' piles. It was very quiet, except for the ruffling of paper. Suddenly her phone broke through the quietness. She got up, flipped open the phone and walked over to the window to get better service.

"Hello?"

"Megan, It's Amita."

Megan grew concerned. Charlie was barely awake.

"Hey, Amita. How are you?" 

"I'm fine. Can I talk to Charlie?" 

"He's asleep."

"Is something wrong?"

Megan sighed. She looked around for someone else to tell

Amita the bad news, but everyone around her, didn't know Amita.

"Are you sitting down?"

Megan could hear a chair begin moved. She also heard Amita

take a long inhale.

"What happened?"

Megan began to tell Amita everything that happened. She started crying. After the crying decreased, Amita spoke.

"I'm coming down."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be driving across

the country."

"I'll asked Larry or Mr. Eppes………."

"Larry will get lost and I don't think Mr. Eppes is okay to

be driving himself."

"I'll find a way."

"Amita……."

"Where are you?" 

Megan wasn't going to tell her that, but Amita was hoping

she could confuse her enough that Megan would let it slip. But instead she heard:

"Goodbye."

Ziva, J.J., and Megan kept checking in on Charlie. He was asleep the whole night. They were busy looking for Don. When Colby went down to check on Charlie, but he wasn't there. He ran up to the office. Everyone looked up as soon as he entered. 

"I can't find Charlie."

Everyone started running in all directions. Megan went down to the autopsy room. Colby had already searched the room, but Megan decided to give it a try, anyway. While looking she found another room that was linked to the autopsy.

It wasn't a big room. The room was pitch black so much that she couldn't find the light switch, but she did find a flashlight. She turned it on and heard someone crying. She walked slowly toward the sound.

"Charlie, is that you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Where are you?" 

"To the right of the door, Megan." 

Megan spotted Charlie through the light that the flashlight

gave off. She walked over to him and sat down next to him

on the floor. He had his arms around his knees with his head

buried within.

"Charlie, why are you crying?" 

"I got a phone call from the man who kidnapped Don. He said

that he wanted me to go to Miami." 

"Why?" 

"He said that's where Don and him are." 

"Why didn't you tell us?" 

"He said I'm supposed to go by myself. You guys can't go." 

"How are you going to save Don by giving this sicko your

life?"

"He'll let Don go." 

"Charlie, you can't trust him. He's not going to let Don go

just because you say so." 

Charlie sighed.

"I guess we're all heading to Miami then." 

"Yep. I'm going to tell everyone. Come on." 

Charlie helped Megan up. They headed up to the main office, where they told everyone there about the phone call. Abby took a look at the phone number, but she couldn't locate where the caller is or where the call was made from. While everyone was getting ready to leave for Miami, Gibbs was making arrangements for the trip to Miami and him; Tony, Ziva, Gideon, and Spencer were going on the trip as well.

One hour before in Las Angeles. As soon as Megan hung up on Amita, she called David.

"David, it's Amita."

"Hey, Amita. How are you?" 

"David, I need to know where Megan and them are." 

"Why?" 

Amita thought for a moment of a good excuse and quick lie.

Something David would believe.

"Because I can't get a hold of them by cell."

"Alright. Their at the NCIS office in Virginia. I don't

know the phone numb3r. I only called them on their cells."

"Thanks, David."

Amita was about to hang up when David stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?" 

"Megan just called a few minutes ago and said everyone's

heading to Miami."

"Thanks, David."

TBC………………………………...

Please review. Next chapter may take a while. Because I have to finish a school project that's due in a week. Sorry. If your bored please check out my other fan fictions. I'd love the reviews. The more the better.


End file.
